


stars bright as fireflies

by staticbees



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: But We Don't Talk About That Part, F/F, Short & Sweet, and unfinished, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: South and CT relax in South's quarters after hours.





	stars bright as fireflies

South flicks off the light switch, illuminating the thin crack of light spilling out from under the door, and plops down on the bed next to CT. 

 

The other agent’s hair is curled slightly from the shower, framing her face in chopped waves, the soft light from the stars outside the window making her eyes shine a warm auburn. She’s wearing one of South’s tank tops, water droplets shining on her bare skin, legs dangling off of the bed. 

 

She leans her head on South’s shoulder, snuggling closer to her and closing her eyes. South feels a warmth bloom in her chest, a soft half smile playing on her lips, and she drapes an arm across CT’s shoulders, pulling the other agent closer in the darkness. 

 

In that moment, South feels like they could stay there forever, the hum of the Mother of Invention beneath their feet, stars bright as fireflies outside the window, the darkness surrounding them like a wool blanket. 

 

She knows it won’t last, of course. Soon, they’ll have to get up, get dressed, and face the day again. 

 

But for now, she can pretend that the night will last forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> did you think i was joking when i said this was unfinished //


End file.
